Behind the Scenes VOCALOID PVs
by cutedivaprincess
Summary: Just a look on how vocaloids do their PVs...mostly rin and len...but i'll try doing others...this is my first fic :))
1. Servant of Evil

~BEHIND THE SCENES~

RIN AND LEN KAGAMINE

Behind the PVs

**cutedivaprincess doesn't own anything...please spare me...i don't own them XD**

* * *

STORY OF EVIL

It was a fine morning.

Well at least for rin kagamine who is waked up by the vibration of her phone .

"UGH ….it's so early in the morning"rin said, but still she picked up her phone and answered it.

"hello?"

"oh rin...i need you at 9:00 am at the studio"

"tom do you know what time it is?"tom is their choreographer

"it's 7:00 am…right timing for you to go get up and prepare for the PV of servant of evil…..oh also bring Len"

"*sigh* okay…but next time, please tom just call us in the night before the day not early in the morning"

"okay bye rin"

and that he hunged up

rin went to his sleeping brother's room

of course being the nice girl rin is; she knocked the door first

"Len?...*knock*…Len….*knock**knock*"

'okay I know len is not a person who will just be awaken up by a drop of needle' rin thought to herself.

1.

.

.

.

.

.

.2

.

.

.

.

..

.

3

"WAKE UP LEN KAGAMINE,…..WE'RE NEEDED AT THE STUDIO AT 9:00 AM"rin shouted and bursted inside len's room and It worked len jumped at his bed

"what the hell rin"len said angrily for waking him up so early

"I know you will not be woken up FAST if I didn't shout at you"rin said to her brother

"aaargh…what does tom want?"

"well we're gonna do the PV of servant of evil"

"oh please" Len said mockingly

"what time again?"

"9:00 am"

"and what time is it right now?"

rin looked at her the time of her cellphone

"oh shoot…it's already 7:15"

"shoot"

* * *

the twins went to the studio and as expected tom is already there.

"hi twins" tom greeted them

"hi" the twins said

"fine morning isn't it rin?"

"aaargh tom let's just get this finished so we can go home"

"okay chill rin" tom said

"OKAY GUYS SET THE STUDIO FOR SERVANT OF EVIL"

"haii" [yes in Japanese]

"rin what happened this morning?"len said to his sister

"tom called me"

"oh"

"rin, len please go to dressing room"

"I almost forgot we need to change"rin said, causing her brother to chuckle a bit.

"you two already know the script right?"tom asked

"yep" they said simultaneously

"HI RIN,LEN" a hyper miku went to the twins…followed by kaito and meiko

"why is miku so hyper in the morning?"len asked

"it's just that the breakfast is leek stew"kaito chuckled

"OK everyone is in here. Should we start?"tom asked

"of course" we answered

* * *

**RIN'S P.O.V.**

"ok let's start"tom said

_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

_unmei wakatsu aware no futago_

_kimi wa mamoru somo tame naraba_

_boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

the background sound started

len kneeled in front of me and kissed my hand

"CUT…ok that's good we're gonna do the next scene"

"ummm I thought the next scene is-"I said but I was cut off by a pair of twins that…what the hell they looked like me and len.

"hahahaha WE'RE here tom" the twins said giggling

"um tom can I ask on where did you get those pair of twins that looked like me and len?"I asked

"yeah" len said

"umm.. oh those two..they were the children of-"tom said but was cut of by...

"RIN,LEN WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH" wait is that…

"RINTO-SAN, LENKA-SAN?"me and len said, SHOCKING

"haii "lenka-san waved her hand

"wait are you two the parents of-"len tried to ask

"yes we are" lenka answered

"oh Leon! Lola! Come here introduce to Rin and Len" [I'm sorry I'm just messing up with the names...SPARE ME]

"hi….I'm lola and this is my twin"the girl said

"leon"the boy said

"OKAY OKAY lenka I'm sure you already told the kids on what to do right" tom asked lenka

"of course they are pretty excited about it" lenka answered with a beautiful smile plastered in her face

"then shall we start?" tom said cheerfully

"we're just gonna watch them right?"len asked

"oh yes….but later I will call you two"tom answered

_Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta  
Shukufukusuru wa kyoukai no kane  
Otona-tachi no katte na tsugou de  
Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

How touching those two are. I also can't imagine on what will happen to me if I get separated from len.

"CUT….nice twins you have, rinto. Lenka" tom said

"thank you"lenka said

"Can we go now? We really have other things to do"rinto asked, well I guess they are busy.

"Oh sure"tom said

"Lola, Leon..say goodbye to them now"rinto called the twins

"Bye rin-nee, len-nii, kaito-nii,miku-nee and meiko-san"leon and lola said

"BYE" we also said

"how come they call me 'san' when they addressed all of you 'nii' or 'nee'?" meiko said

"hahahah it's just that you are old"kaito bantered

"screw my creator, for making me look like an old woman" [no offense I don't own vocaloid]

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga  
Kimi no teki ni narou to mo  
Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara  
Kimi wa soko de waratte ite_

len came in front of me and i did what the script tells me to do.

I jumped and hugged len. I wonder if I'm too fat. nah...i think he can carry me.

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_  
_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_  
_Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba_  
_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

we hugged each other press our foreheads together.

then we sat up and he kneeled again in front of me, kissing my hand.

"CUT...that's pretty good...okay, rin you're not needed at this scene"

"I don't have to be reminded you know" i said

**LEN'S P.O.V.**

"LEN, MIKU, KAITO...you're up"

"okie okie"miku said

_Tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni_  
_Machi ni mikaketa midori no ano ko_  
_Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni_  
_Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita_

okay i started walking around the setting and the staff opened a BIG electricfan that could really blow my hat away. SO COLD. where was I?, oh yeah i looked at miku she caught my hat and she is smiling at me waving her hand, i also smiled too, according to the script. I noticed kaito with an ice cream in his hand. Well, kaito is addicted to ice cream so maybe he likes this scene.

"CUT...nice catching you did there Miku"tom said

"thank you very much"miku said

"Can I finish this ice cream now?" kaito asked, I saw rin giggled about it.

"oh the ice cream is yours"tom said

"thank you"kaito said

"NEXT SCENE...okay rin can you do it?"tom asked rin, but wait what is rin gonna do again...

"Of course"rin answered

_Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto_  
_Keshite hoshii to negau nara_  
_Boku wa sore ni kotaeyou_

Now I remembered rin is...crying while hugging that picture of kaito...sometimes i can't really stand watching rin cry.

the scene changed i was out of the room and right now miku is in front of me.

oh yeah i have to kill her, i stabbed the knife at her stomach...as expected blood was oozing out of her white dress.

i hugged her last time...of course miku is not dead in real its just that the knife is kinda dull and the area i stabbed the knife at there is a bag of somehow_ fake_ blood.

i cried while hugging her.

_Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai _

"CUT...okay that's good"

"Finally i hate that fake blood...so disgusting"miku complained

"well you're dead"tom said

"okay next scene...rin, len...you know what to do"

"wait the tea...i wanted jasmine tea...i hate other teas"rin said...well she always prefer jasmine tea.

"of course...if we don't want the whole set ruined then we will offer you jasmine tea"tom said, i chuckled a bit imagining if rin spilled the tea.

"thank you"rin said

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_  
_Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago_

I went to rin at the table in the garden, she looks so adorable.

I poured some tea in rin's teacup and placed a plate of _brioche_

_"Kyou no o-yatsu wa buriosshu da yo" [today's snack will be brioche]_

_Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau_

she smiled, her innocent smile

"CUT...okay miku, kaito and meiko i need you"

"WHAT i thought me dying was the last scene?"miku said, she should have read the script.

"miku can you please read the script again?"tom asked

miku looks at her script her eyes widening at the last part.

"Oh I forgot...so I have to be dead for kaito to see right?"miku asked

"yep"tom said

kaito sees miku's dead body and hugged her.

and meiko visiting her father's grave.

while I was looking at the moon when rin just leaned her back into my back.

_Mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou_  
_Ikareru kokumin-tachi no te de_  
_Kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba_  
_Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou_

i walked in the palace halls carrying a coat.

at the other scene meiko is creating a rebellion.

and kaito is hugging miku's dead body and crying.

i saw rin looking at the window, I put my coat at her shoulders and hugged her.

whispering this:

_"Hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru"[here I'll lend you my clothes]_

_"Kore o kite sugu o-nige nasai"[wear them and immediately start escaping]_

_"Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"[It's fine we're twins after all]_

_"Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"[nobody will be able to tell the difference]_

i can feel rin's tears...i looked at her face and wiped her tears and kissed her forehead...

"CUT...nice going...perfection...okay you two switch dresses"tom praised

"okay" we said

we exchanged our dresses and went back to the studio [umm they were at the dressing room]

**RIN'S P.O.V.**

"shall we continue?" tom asked

"yep" i said...crying is not hard for me after all it seemed everything is real...if len did that i would really cry hard.

i glanced once more at len and started running.

_Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha_  
_Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago_  
_Kimi o aku da to iu no naraba_  
_Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru_

len surrendered himself in meiko.

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_  
_Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_  
_Chouten ni kunrinshiteta_  
_Totemo kawaii boku no kyodai_

Len was in the jail while looking at the window of it...a yellow petal dropped in his hands

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga (Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)_  
_Kimi no teki ni narou to mo (Owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)_  
_Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara (Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)_  
_Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)_

Len right now is standing before the large crowds while i was running to get in front to see len...one last time.

they placed len's head in the beheader [i'm sorry i don't know what that thing is called...but i'm sure all of you already watched the PV right?]

i was in the front right now, len noticed me

i smiled at him

he also smiled at me...

meiko ordered for the blade to go down and chopped len's head

"CUT...finally...well the blade isn't real but we can't show people some gruesome PV right? that's why were gonna do rhe editing part in here"tom said

"okay"i said

"one last scene...rin"tom said

the bell of the church is ringing, i was the only person left at the execution area...tears came down

i saw len

_Moshi mo umarekawareru naraba_  
_Sono toki wa mata asonde ne _

"CUT...thank God we finished this one day..."tom said

"can we go home now?"len said impatiently

"okay but tomorrow you must see the result..."

"what time?" i asked angrily

"at 1:00 pm"

"good" i said... i don't have to wake up at early in the morning.

me and len went out to the parking area and got inside of our car.

"nee rin?"len asked while starting the engine of the car

"hmm?"i hummed

he turned to face me..those serious eyes

"even if it's not like the servant of evil...i would still do anything for you"len said

he kissed my forehead

"thank you" i said

* * *

Okay so how was it?

again i liked to repeat

**I clearly don't own vocaloid**

thank you :))


	2. Bad end night

**~BEHIND THE SCENES VOCALOID PVs~**

**ummm hi :))...i'm gonna do the bad end night series but only bad end night and crazy night...since twilight night is kinda a puppet show...**

**again i liked to say: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

**~BAD END NIGHT~**

**RIN'S P.O.V.**

Here we are at the studio, waiting. Somehow everyone is in here i mean there's a lot of vocaloids right now in here.

Including:

Hatsune Miku

Shion Kaito

Sakine Meiko

Megurine Luka

Kamui Gakupo

Gumi Megpoid

"So why are there so many vocaloids in here?"miku asked bluntly

"well last night tom called me saying that there is a PV were gonna do"luka said

"so...if miku,kaito,meiko,luka,gakupo,gumi and us here..."len said

"it means that were gonna do the PV of Bad End night series" i continued

"Oh that's an explanation...but wait where the hell is Tom?"kaito asked

as if on cue tom came to the studio.

"Hi guys sorry for the wait"tom said

"i'm sure you have guessed on what PV are we doing today right?"tom asked

"Bad End Night series right?"i asked

"yes, darling...here are the scripts.."tom handed us the scripts one copy for each vocaloid

i looked at it and see what character i am in here.

Hatsune Miku=Lost Girl/villager

Kagamine Rin and Len=doll twins

Kaito Shion=Master

Kamui Gakupo=butler

Gumi Megpoid=maid

Megurine Luka=Lady

Sakine Meiko=mistress

"Why do we have to be dolls?"i asked

"because you two look like dolls and you two are the youngest"tom said

"what about the costumes?"gumi asked

"well they are in your dressing rooms right now so GO, GO, GO...so we can finish early"tom said

we walked to our dressing rooms and got changed. Once I finished dressing up i went out of my room and saw Len, Gakupo and Meiko.

Gakupo was wearing a butler costume while Meiko is wearing a red kimono.

"you two really look like dolls" Gakupo said

me and len looked at the big mirror, yes there is a HUGE mirror at the studio.

"woah"me and len said in amusement

Gumi,Kaito and Luka also came

Gumi was wearing a maid's outfit then Kaito is wearing a blue rich-man's suit [couldn't describe it] and luka is wearing a rich girl's dress with a yellow hairclip at her hair.

"Nice Hairclip you have luka"gumi said

"thank you...you are also very cute in your outfit"luka said

"thank you"gumi said

Lastly, Miku came she was wearing a villager's dress and her pigtails have somehow cat ears?

"Nyan~"miku said

"You're sooooo Adorable miku-chan"gumi said, i think gumi likes praising people.

"Okay everyone finished dressing up?"tom came and asked

"haii"everyone said

"all of you knows the script too?"tom asked again, he's just assuring himself.

"of course"miku said

"then let's start" tom said and he clapped twice

"okay...lights...camera

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

ACTION"

[i'll put the english lyrics for now...see if it works well]

_A girl from the village, lost deep, deep in the woods,_

_arrives at a mansion of the night, faded letter in hand_

at this scene miku is carrying a letter in her hand and walking to the mansion

_She knocks on the ominous manor's damaged door;_

_Miku:Is anybody there?_

the door opened and gakupo welcomed her.

_Gakupo:My, do you need some help?_

this is where me and len comes...i gotta admit we kinda looked creepy in here.

_Rin:WEL-come..._

_Len: To our wondrous mansion..._

_Gumi: Let me serve you tea!_

gumi came running,carrying teapot in her hand.

_Everyone gathers, and the guest is "appraised"_

miku has a shocking expression in her now and kaito came

_Kaito:A meeting such as this, you know,must be fate_

_Rin & Len: then we will party! party!_

_"let us welcome you"_

I gotta say me and len's voice are cute when they sound together :)

_Len: hurry! hurry! _

_Gakupo: pour the wine_

_ Gumi: be merry, be festive_

_Luka: let us give a toast_

_Rin: are you ready?_

_Meiko: Are we, Indeed?_

_"then let us begin"_

"CUT" Tom says_  
_

i think luka, meiko and kaito's lines are short...why do we really have to be dolls?

"nee rin?"len says

"yes len?"

he glanced at the big mirror

"we looked creepy..." at this time i was also looking at the mirror

"yeah..."

"what you two lookin at?" miku hugged as both from behind

"ourselves of course...we looked creepy"i told miku

"and looked alike"len added

"you know len...everyone tells us that we really look alike..."i said

"hehehe she's right len just take off that fucking ponytail of yours then ~kashiiiing~ you two will look like really really twins...even nobody noticing that you two are fraternal twins, it's even better that rin is flat chested"miku said

"len did you bring the key to the roadroller?"i said to him evilly like my voice in the daughter of evil

"of course sis"len said to me matching my tone...

"now, you two are really creeping me out"now miku is terrified

"i've thought kaito is a good example...but i guess we need another example..." yes, Kaito said that to me...at first i ran to my room crying ..len saw me then he got the idea of the road roller...

"HEY GUYS let'a resume it..."

miku ran fast to tom and hugged him

"You're A life saver tom thank you"

"ummm you're welcome..."

"OKAY OKAY EVERYONE LET'S DO THE SCENE WHERE MIKU WAKES UP OKIE"

"how about the chorus?"

"it's edited"

"oh...then let's continue"

"should we really squish miku by the road roller?"len asked

"no, silly...she's my bestfriend i was just messing with her hehehe"well i was just joking

yep despite miku all like that she's still my bestfriend...she was the first one who welcomed me and len in vocaloid...

"READY GUYS HERE WE GO...1,2 AND 3 SHOOT"

_the night after the banquet_,

_something seemed amiss_

_she went to sleep and awoke,_

_but morning never even came... _

the setting is now at the room where miku is sleeping. Well, now she's awake...looking at the window with a charming white full moon...although its just effects if you see the video at the end it looks real..oh our scene XD

_rin:Shall WE..._

_len:tell you a SE-cret...?_

_rin and len:take a look at the clock..._

we stood in front of a grandfather's clock that stopped ticking. Although its 'hands' are quite strange...okay the camera is not focused at us right now..

"psst. rin,len"what the?

"A-"tom!...he covered my mouth what the heck?!

i saw len being shocked of what happened but i think tom also signaled him to quiet down

"what?!" i whisper-hissed **[my own dictionary LOL XD]**

"you two wear this"

he handed us two cases of...

"contact-lenses?"len asked

"yep...orange contact-lenses like the ones you wore on trick and treat...hurry,hurry"after that tom ran

i put on my contact-lenses and saw len putting it on too..

_the girl became scared,_

_and fled into a secret room _

_And opening the heavy door, she found..._

_"JESUS! JESUS!"_

_a pile of coffins_

miku ran to a door that just **magically **opened near the grandfather's clock. I never knew that there is a door in there..I mean I know that there is a secret room but i don't know that..there's a way in there

"guys!"tom whispered AGAIN

"TO-"gumi almost screamed

"rin,len your eyes they're-"luka whispered, now everyone's looking at us. You know at times in the taping the set is really quiet a drop of a needle could be heard.

"yes, orange contact lenses"i answered

"come here guys"tom whisper-yelled **[i'm so sorry for my vocabulary :(]**

we turned to tom and he leads us to a secret room. yeah, the one with a pile of coffins. We watched miku there doing her own scene.

here we come LOL.

_meiko: OH dear_

_ kaito:so you saw it_

_len: Danger! Danger!_

_gumi: Don't be scared,please?_

_rin: where are you going? _

_gakupo: where, indeed?_

_"please wait"_

again, i notice where is Luka's line?

"CUT...nice nice :)" tom said

"tom i don't have a line..."luka said sadly

"it's alright" gumi assured luka, you know those two are really close. Luka is a good friend to everyone, she's like a mother.

"so let me say that the chorus is...edited again?"meiko asked to tom who is now sitting in front of a computer. Meiko stood beside tom and watched what he was doing.

"yup..."tom said

"so wat ya doin tom?" meiko likes to asks

"duh. editing"tom said sarcastically

"Rin"someone called me...as usual..it's len

"yes Len?"then he gave me a orange juice

"Oh My Thank you Len. I'm really thirsty you know..."

"Of course, I knew you were thirsty two parts of a whole right?" len smiled at me...

I hugged him, for the orange juice you know..when I am really grateful I hug that person.

"EW EW TWINCEST *COUGH* *COUGH*" AAAAARGH KAITOOOOO

"hmph, shut up YAOI"i shouted

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YAOI?!" now he's angry

"OH ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT?"i'm a sarcastic person

"SO YOU ARE CALLING ME A YAOI?" kaito is really deaf

"HMPH, DO I HAVE TO CONFIRM IT AGAIN?"

"OH RIIIIIIN YOU JUST MADE A MAN ANGRY"kaito threatened...

"I KNOW RIGHT YAOI"hahaah kaito's a yaoi

"DO YOU HAVE PROOF THAT I'M A YAOI?"proof? you say proof?

"OH C'MON..." i brought out my cellphone and played a song

_the immoral memory, the lost memory_

"WHAT?! FOR THE F*CK'S SAKE RIN...IT'S A SONG"

"HAHAHAHA C'MON KAITO...SAY IT YOU'RE A YAOI...AND HECK YOU EVEN LIKED MY BROTHER"

"LEN'S A SHOTA"

now you've made rin angry...

"kaito..." i chuckled "remember the last time you said len's a shota?" i said creepily...

"OH NO..."

**LEN'S P.O.V.**

"LEN'S A SHOTA"...WHAT?

f*cking shit kaito...

rin and kaito are fighting for a while now...you know blabbering that kaito is a YAOI

well i gotta say i agree with my beautiful sister...

"now rin's angry"gakupo said, we were just chatting a while ago about his love for luka-san...gakupo likes luka-san

"yep...i remembered the last time kaito called me a shota"

he was the first one in the vocaloid to taste our baby, road roller!

hahahhaah kaito's so DOOMED right now...

don't worry we didn't crush him...if we crushed him..shouldn't he be dead now?

we road roller his

ICE CREAM

I'm not a shota...f*ck kaito

i walked to them and handed something to rin

"Rin..." i gave her the key to the road roller

"RIN PLEASE I'M SO SORRY DON'T KILL MY INNOCENT ICE CREAM! RIN!"kaito's pleading. a perfect time to picture this and BLACKMAIL him

*snap*

"wait Len did you just picture me while pleading to rin?"

"Are you deaf or what?"

"how come you two are the same?"

"BaKaito we're twins"

"oh...my fans cannot see that i'm losing to a GIRL..."

"tsk. tsk. tsk. save your ice cream until you can kaito" rin smirked

Kaito began running towards the door but when he was about to open the door

"okay everyone let's finish this"tom said

"nice timing tom"rin said

"EVERYONE PLEASE LET'S FINISH THIS"

OWW he was using the loudspeaker...

everyone stopped i guess...

miku stopped eating leeks...AGAIN

gakupo stopped eating an eggplant puree **[pyu-rey is the pronounciation]** wait where did he got the eggplant?

gumi stopped playing her DS...

luka stopped talking with meiko

and kaito stopped opening the door...kaito you have no escape

"OKAY it just took me a long time editing this thing"

"So the next scene is the staircase thingy got that?...okay let's start...5,6,7,8"

so miku is running in the spiral staircase. She was desperate now

_miku: what can i do to get back home now?_

_kaito and meiko: once the play is over..._

_gumi and gakupo:then you shall return_

_miku: the key to the happy ending..where has it ended up?_

miku is now desperate that she is now covering her face...

well part of the script

_miku: that coldly-glinting key..._

the camera is now focused at the clock...

now miku is creepy her bangs covering her eyes..

_miku: i foooound it..._

creepy miku

and what the hell? she have a knife that looks like a clock's hand from the grandfather's clock...it was in HER POCKET you know...

_I am the lead actress in this crazy night,_

_plunging a knife into your skulls_

_and once i'd swung it just enough _

_i began to enjoy myself now..._

WAAAAAH A YANDERE MIKU...

she began to smile like an idiot **[no offense to miku's fans]** her hand holding her knife..with the other of her hand pointing at her cheek

and there she is now winking...

"CUT...NICE ONE...THE REST ARE EDITED...BUT PLEASE EXIT QUIETLY THERE IS ONE LAST SCENE YOU KNOW"

and that gumi,kaito,meiko and luka went home

well wonderin' why we didn't leave?

for me and rin i guess we are wondering what the last scene is

maybe the others are wondering...

"so everyone's wondering...what the last scene is?"gakupo asked

"yep..."miku answered

"i wonder"rin said

"well let's just wait for it..."i said

tom came out of the dressing room with a girl in her cloak...

we really couldn't see the girl

"i knew that someone will watch the last scene"tom said

"yep so who's the girl in cloak?"miku asked

"no one must know but maybe soon we'll reveal her..."tom said...mystery

"awww"-gakupo

"okay i'm doing the last scene now so please everyone be quiet"tom said

"okay girl 3,2,1 action"

_in the now-silent room _

_a shadow gave a round of applause_

_"its great show you put on tonight"_

_picked up the letter_

_and started weeping_

"OKAY CUT"tom shouted

miku was running towards the girl but tom blocked her

"miku, you can't SIR said no..."well SIR is kinda the ONE who created VOCALOID

"ummmm...could you at least give me her name or maybe she's already a vocaloid we knew..."miku is persistent

"it's a SECRET"tom said

* * *

**YEP I'M MAKING IT A MYSTERY i mean i don't know who the girl is...no one knows right? but people are guessing it that it's MAYU, Neru or a different pitch of miku...**

**well i don't know...**

**it's a mystery for all of us...**

**well next in behind the scenes vocaloid PVs**

**"Crazy Night"**

**OH AND WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO KAITO'S ICE CREAM? **

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL PUT IT**

**XD**


	3. Crazy Night

**YAY! Thank you for everyone who is reading this fanfic i'm really grateful**

**So shall we start?**

**XD**

* * *

**Crazy Night**

**KAITO'S P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I can when Tom announced that the PV is over.

*sigh* How can I be forgetful about saying that Len's a shota?

***FLASHBACK***

_Rin and Len were just young at this time, I don't know the reason why 'Sir' took them at a young age._

_My first impression of Len _

_well questions ran into my mind_

_when I first saw him_

_But later on Sir explained that they are twins_

_and Rin's a girl and Len's a BOY_

_I can't believe it_

_Len a boy?_

_I bet'ya he looks like a girl_

_One Day, In this very noisy house of vocaloids_

_I really can't hold it in..._

_I simply can't hide it anymore_

_"Len are you shota?" I asked_

_"what?"he wondered how could he not know what a shota is?_

_"SO YOU'RE A SHOTA! LEN'S A SHOTA!" I screamed and I even saw Meiko spit out her sake and Laughs out loud._

_Well it's just that Len is funny to tease ya'know_

_and he really IS a shota_

* * *

_wow man, laughing is tiring _

_so I went to the fridge _

_and was about to get an ice cream_

_but..._

_but..._

_I open the freezer and_

_...ALL OF THE ICE CREAM IN THERE WAS GONE _

_Only a note is in there saying_

_'No one messes with my brother'_

_"RIIIIN"I screamed what have she done to my poor, innocent ice cream?_

_I ran through the whole mansion finding Rin and Len_

_but when I peeked to my window_

_There is Rin_

_RIN IS DRIVING? AND WORST SHE'S DRIVING THE ROAD ROLLER!_

_C'MON THEY'RE TOO YOUNG. DID SHE HAVE A LICENSE TO DRIVE A ROAD ROLLER?!_

_I looked at the direction where she is driving_

_she is heading to the mountain of ICE CREAM_

_MY ICE CREAM_

_THEY STOLE MY ICE CREAM_

_AND NOW THEY'RE GONNA CRUSH IT_

_I ran as fast as I can outside..._

_It's too late..._

_My ice cream_

_they're ALL gone_

_In that day I learned to never mess up with Len or Rin_

_because their weapon is road roller.._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Yep, never mess with the Kagamines

So here I am thinking

where should I put my ice cream without Rin and Len noticing that.

"Kaito sit down and stop pacing back and forth you're making me dizzy" Meiko said

"Well, You're always dizzy because you're always drunk. And what would you feel if you know that you're sake would be gone?" I asked her

"Hmm. I would be calm and BUY another sake XD" I looked at her with my 'WTF' face

_*BEEP* *BEEP*_

"WHAAAA. THEY'RE HERE. THEY'RE HERE MEIKO WHAT SHOULD I DO?" I shaked meiko

"STOP SHAKING ME YOU BASTARD! I DON'T CARE" meiko screamed

well...

the door opened and Miku, Gakupo, Rin and Len went inside the living room

"Meiko call everyone, we need to have a meeting here at the living roon"Miku shouted, Oh what a leader

so everyone is gathered up here in the living room.

I wonder what's this about

"Okay, let me get this straight...I think there's a new vocaloid"Miku said to us with her calm expression

"WHAT?!" okay Gumi was the first one to react

Miku took out her laptop

and we all watched the PV of bad end night

which we have just done in the morning

I noticed at the end of the PV there is a woman who is in black cape.

"So who do you think it is?" I asked

"Well tom won't tell us...tsk. her voice, does anybody in here an guess on who is that vocaloid? you know maybe it's just a vocaloid we knew or maybe utauloid" Rin said, woah she didn't remember my ice cream...PHEW

"Maybe Neru?" Gumi said

"hmmm... shouldn't that person be holding her cellphone all the time and text all day...If neru is there then we would always hear a ring of a cellphone" Gakupo said

"okay so...maybe not neru...*yawns* you know guys i'm tired so can I excuse myself now i'm really tired.."Rin said, so that's the reason why rin did not remember my ice cream now that is really great :D

"I'll go with Rin" Len followed behind her and they walked up to their room...

"Sometimes I think those two are incest.."Meiko whispered to us..

"Yeah, what are you're reactions if those two are really incest? let's start with Gumi-chan" Luka said

"Umm, it's alright for me..I kinda think it's cute..." gumi said

"Gakupo?" Luka called

"well those two...um..i don't know...speechless...I'll go get some eggplants..."then after that gakupo headed to the kitchen

"Meiko?"

"yah know, if those two really ARE incest, I will not drink sake for ONE whole month, so DEAL :)" meiko is drunk

yep she's drunk

"Miku-chan?"

"hmm...it's alright but for their fans..what would they think about it?..and everyone in the company...so If those two are incest they must keep it a secret..." Miku said

"Lastly, Kaito?"so she asks me now

"Um, Hehe Tease them about it :D"

"Baka [idiot]" Miku said

that tealette...so I went silent after miku said that..

Aww I fell in love with a certain tealette...

* * *

***MEANWHILE***

**AT THE KITCHEN**

At the kitchen Rin and Len were getting Kaito's Ice cream for the freezer.

"Hihihih you think Kaito that you already get out of this but no hahaha" Rin said laughing like in aku no hana [daughter of evil]

"shhh rin, quiet down,someone might hear us" Len said to his sister

"hey len, keep the Oranged flavor ones and Banana flavored too."Rin told his brother

"Rin, I didn't know that you like bananas?" Len questioned, it is true Rin likes Oranges but not Bananas

"Baka, Len the banana-flavored are yours"Rin said

"Oh how sweet rinny" Len said flashing Rin a smile

"What are you two doing?" Said by a long violet haired guy creeping the twins.

Then Rin suddenly covered Gakupo's mouth and locked him in the storage room saying a few words before she left the room.

"What did you do to Gakupo, Rin?" Len asked her twin, curios on what did Rin do to Gakupo

"Oh nothing, Let's get out of this kitchen and fire up the roadroller" Rin said, then they brought all of kaito's ice cream and placed it in the middle of the road like a mountain of ice cream.

Rin started up the roadroller but an idea went to her head before stepping on the accelerator of the roadroller. Rin took out her phone and started to dial Kaito's number. Luckily, he answered but before kaito could even speak, rin already told kaito what to do.

'Kaito, look at the front window' rin said to her phone and ended the call.

"Was that really necessary?" Len asked

"Well, When you saw your loved ones die it would be more painful than hearing that they just died." Rin said

"I don't get it" Len said

"Slow" and after that Rin saw a certain blue-haired man at the window, after rin saw kaito

she stepped on the accelerator and head towards the mountain of kaito's ice cream

"**NOOOOOOOOO! MY ICE CREEAAMMMM**" shouted by kaito from the window

Rin thought in her mind 'Mission Accomplished'

* * *

**GAKUPO'S P.O.V.**

Okay so Rin tied me into this chair and covered my mouth

Oh fucking shit.

Can't scream, Can't stand, Can't do anything in here

Hope.

HOPE THAT SOMEONE WILL COME TO THE STORAGE ROOM AND SET ME FREE.

But it's not nice if Luka saw me here. Tsk. What if Luka saw me here? she would think that I'm weak not able to protect her. ARGH why did I fell in love with a Tuna-loving girl?

"**HELLPPP**"I tried to scream but only muffled sounds could be heard

* * *

**MIKU'S P.O.V.**

Kaito ran as fast as he answered his phone from a call. Wonder who that was? So Rin and Len we're sleeping, Gakupo went to the kitchen to get some eggplants but I think he's taking too long just to get an eggplant. Oh Nevermind. Meiko's drinking sake. Gumi's listening to her ipod. Here I am at the Living Room watching the PV of Bad end night at my laptop, again and again solving who is that mystery girl.

I heard someone scream 'ice cream'

OH MY GOSH

I thought Rin and Len were sleeping and forgot about Kaito. Poor Kaito, that baka, I even don't know why i fell in love with that vocaloid.

3

"Hey wanna watch some movies?" Luka suggested, everyone's bored I guess...

"Sure"I said

"Yah, just bring some sake and POPCORN!"Meiko said

"Um what is it again, Luka-san?" Gumi said taking out her earphones out of her ear [she was listening to a ipod]

"Watch movies." Luka said

"Oh I'll call others" Gumi said then Ran away

Gakupo is really taking too long just to get an eggplant

* * *

**GUMI'S P.O.V.**

yes! movies, I like watching movies but with EVERYBODY. Okay where was I? oh wake Rin and Len I'm sure they won't mind right?

So I opened the Kagamines room but to my shock the twins aren't there. Where could have they been?

I continued walking to the hallway that is until I saw Kaito crying at the window

"Um, Kaito?"I tapped kaito's shoulder

"Gumi, just not now okay I'm not in the best mood right now" Kaito said still crying but not looking at my eyes

So kaito out of the list

still missing:

1. Gakupo

2. Rin

3. Len

I went to the kitchen but saw no one there, but I heard some muffling sound coming from the storage door. Since curiosity kills the cat I opened the storage room and...

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHH"**

* * *

**LUKA'S P.O.V.**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" **We heard some shrieking at the kitchen so all of us [Miku, Meiko and me] went to the kitchen.

Only to find Gumi covering her mouth and shocked in front of the storage room.

What is in there that made gumi shocked?

So I looked at the storage room only to find

Gakupo tied in a chair and his mouth is covered.

seriously i wanted to laugh okay luka be nice

i untied the rope and set gakupo free. We all went back to the living room and Miku is comforting Gumi. I'm sure she's shocked to find his brother in _that _state. Everyone's here, Oh wait scratch that except for Rin, Len and Kaito. Rin and Len were sleeping and I know after Kaito received a phone call he ran towards the front window then screamed ice cream.

"Gumi, I thought you called everybody?" I asked her

"Umm well, Kaito is not in the good state and Rin and Len were not in their room." Gumi said, she's okay now

"Why is Kaito not in a good state?" I asked

"It's because the twins roadrollered his ice cream, Also the reason why Rin and Len were missing" Miku answered

"WHAAT?!" Everyone in the living room gasped

"How did you know about all of this?" I asked Miku

"Simple, When Kaito screamed Ice cream I'm sure he was at the window at that time looking at the road to find Rin and Len driving the roadroller towards the mountain of ice cream" Miku answered just like a piece of cake.

"And they did this trick a long time ago right? so there's really a high chance that they would do this again" Miku added, smartass

hmmmm...initializing, processing...okay I get it now.

"So Gakupo how come that you are locked up in the storage room?" Meiko asked

"Rin...Len..." Gakupo said, I think he's traumatized

"Oh, I get it now" Miku said, That girl could be a detective

"What?" Meiko asked

"When Gakupo went to the kitchen at that time Rin and Len were getting Kaito's ice cream, So Gakupo saw this and Rin locked Gakupo because she feared that gakupo will tell the others on what they are doing"Miku answered simply.

"So where's Rin and Len?" Gumi asked, and as if on cue the twins came to the living room. LAUGHING OUT LOUD

"Hi" Rin waved her hand, I looked at Gumi, Uh oh this is not good...

* * *

**RIN'S P.O.V.**

We parked the roadroller to the garage and went to the living room remembering kaito's face after we crashed his ice cream

when we entered the room everyone's looking at us well except for kaito he's not here. I noticed Gumi staring at us with hatred

What did we do?

Okay i get it, I locked up his brother. i wonder how they got him out of the storage room.

"HI" I said waving my hand

Gumi is staring at me with her _killing _eyes

"What's with the awkward silence?" A man with a business suit said

"SIR!" everyone shouted

"Where did you came from?" Miku asked

"Miku, Honey, I'll leave that a secret"Sir said

"So what happened?" Sir asked

"THEY LOCKED GAKUPO-NII AT THE STORAGE ROOM IN THE KITCHEN!" Gumi said pointing at us, I knew she would outburst like this

"The twins?" Sir narrowed his eyes at us

"Yeah" Gumi said

"Gakupo, Gumi, Rin and Len. Go to your rooms" Sir said

*sigh* What will happen now

* * *

AT THE LIVING ROOM WITH LUKA,MIKU,MEIKO AND SIR

"Why did you let them go to their rooms?" Luka asked

"Where's Kaito?"Sir asked

"At his room, Crying" Meiko said

"Why?" Sir asked

"Okay I'll tell you the whole story,

A while ago while we were doing the PV of Bad End Night. When Tom and the others are still editing the video. Kaito and Rin got a fight. Kaito called Len a Shota (By this time Sir gasped). And you knew what happened a long time ago right? When Kaito first called Len a shota. Rin roadrollered his ice cream"Miku said

"And what about Gakupo?" SIr asked

"Oh that, Rin and Len said to us that they were going to sleep but actually they went to the kitchen to collect Kaito's ice cream. And Gakupo went to the kitchen, So Rin on her instincts locked Gakupo fearing that Gakupo would tell the others on what was Rin and Len were really doing. To cut the story short, Gumi found Gakupo in the storage and Gakupo was traumatized"

"Ah Rin and Len, Troublemakers" Sir commented

* * *

**RIN'S P.O.V.**

I got a text from sir that we need to go to Kaito's room

Seriously what now?

We went to Kaito's room and saw Gumi, Gakupo, Sir and Kaito

"Sit down" Sir said

we followed

"Everyone, I need Patience" Sir said

"I'm sorry Kaito for calling you a Yaoi"I said, While I was at the room, I realized that I was the start of this fight

"I'm sorry rin for calling Len a shota, Len I'm sorry"Kaito said

"I'm Sorry Gumi for locking Gakupo, Gakupo, Sorry"I said

"Kaito If I heard you again saying things to the others...I'll.." Sir threatened

"I get it"Kaito said

"So One thing to announce too...Tomorrow do the PV of crazy night at the studio 'kay?...umm 10:00 AM..tell the others"

and that Sir left

"So everything's resolved now?" Len asked

"Yeah, Let's just don't do this again"I said

Everybody laughs

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AT THE STUDIO

**MIKU'S P.O.V.**

Everything went back to normal, I guess Sir did talk to them

today we'e gonna do the PV of Crazy Night

"LET'S START EARLY GUYS"

Yep I'm dressed in this dress again

SO were in a stage and everyone is frozen and there is a curtain

_Unending praise resounds at the curtain call;_

_Shall it echo further and louder?_

_ The buzzer sounds and the curtains rise;_

_on one, two, three, let us begin!_

_"_CUT!" Tom said

"Okay nice...it's just that we need to put that scene in the beginning and another scene.. .blah" Yep sometimes Tom is annoying

"Miku, you listenin'?"

"Oh ..." I already knew the script anyway

"3, 2, 1 GO!"

The spotlight is on me and I began to step towards the door

_After walking down the path of spotlight..._

I knocked the door it opened and Gumi and Gakupo welcomed me

_Gakupo: We welcome all.._

_Gumi:To our wondrous mansion_

_Kaito: You must be lost..._

_Meiko: Well, it's now..._

_Meiko and Kaito: Quite dark outside_

_Len:So UN-til.._

_Rin: It's LIGHT out.._

_"Let's make you feel at home!"_

_"_CUT!"

**RIN's P.O.V.**

again I noticed where's Luka's line?

Yeah I'm in this creepy dress again

but I like it :D

"Ummm Tom? is the chorus somehow edited?" Luka asked

"Oh dear yes"Tom answered

"*clap* Okay let's do the scene after the chorus" Tom said

The scene is the mansion

yep that creepy mansion

with a VERY BIG MOON

_Gakupo: Oh, What are we to do?_

_Gumi: Just what's happened here?_

_Gakupo & Gumi: It's an emergency_

Then the camera focused on the clock that is now not moving

_Kaito:It's as if time itself_

_Meiko: Has come to a halt_

_Len: What Of HER?_

_Rin: What of Heeeer?_

_Luka: Where did she go?_

Finally Luka's line LOL

_Rin: When did she?_

_Kaito: But still-_

_Meiko: the show-_

_"Must go on..."_

Okay everyone's frantic

so me and Len went to a table with the script

showing the others that a page is torn

_Rin&Len:Say it doesn't look like there is a next Page_

_Gakupo" Oh, not there?_

_Luka: Not here_

_Gumi: Not this way_

_Kaito and Meiko:Indeed, Nowhere_

_"Nowhere to be found"_

then the camera focused at Meiko

_Search out the cause which set the Crazy night awry_

Then focused at the hallway where Gakupo and Gumi is

_There's no way to progress_

Then we come in

_Rin: Was it hidden?_

_Len: Or destroyed?_

_Luka: Is it a bug?_

_Gakupo:Or a strike?_

_Who on earth and for what?_

_On three,two, one we remain empty-handed_

_and we can worry more and more_

_We can't simply figure it out_

_Is today just another "to be continued"?_

Oh How dumb I am, I just now only notice that Miku is not here...So tense,So frantic..in this scene

So the camera is focusing at the solos

at Gumi

_Gumi:The page that was stolen_

at Gakupo

_Gakupo: Was it an undesired scene?_

at ME

_Rin:On that next page_

and the camera focused at my lovely twin

_Len:Would it reveal the culprit?_

I get it so everyone got their solo...well cartainly except for Miku because she's not here...the camera is at Meiko

_Meiko: A future page_

to Kaito

_Kaito:How did they know it?_

and the last one..Luka

_Luka:If they're able to do that..._

_Then aren't you the culprit_

We all looked at the door with a SCARY Miku

**LEN'S P.O.V.**

_Miku" Fooooounnd it_

_On this crazy night use the key_

_and let the excitement swell ever higher_

Fuck Miku killed all of us with that fucking key of hers...

_Can't you simply perform according to the title,_

_not thinking about it just being a fool_

_Then on One,two three write in the pages_

_More and more destroy it all_

Miku was standing at the center

Then we were behind her

_If you want to see the TRUE end _

_m-m-make things crazier still_

**"CUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"**

Tom said

Well I think we're really gonna finish early

Yeah I can go home and play the Wii with Rin

"Is that really FINISH?" Meiko asked impatiently

"Oh yeah..everyone can go Home now...I'll edit the final part...BYE" Tom said

We dressed up back to our normal clothes and as soon as Rin got out of her dressing room

I dragged her out of this room and went to our own car

We have our own car..HEHEHE

"What's with the hurry Len?" Rin asked

"Let's play Wii" I smiled at her

"Hahaha, Sure...Why Hurry?" Rin said

"Well the others might play...so let's just say 'first come first serve basis'" I said to her

**MIKU'S P.O.V.**

WOAH, the twins are sure in a hurry

"the twins are in hurry...I wonder why?" I said

"Maybe they're doing something incest?" Kaito said

"**Kaito, I heard you..."**Said a voice the sounds familiar to us

Me and Kaito turn around and saw

"SIR!...I swear that is the last time...I'm so sorry" Kaito kneeled in front of sir

I wonder what sir said that made kaito like that...

"Oh no no no..." And that Sir grabbed Kaito away to another room

Hahaahhaha..Kaito..You got your punishment eii?

* * *

**Okay I'm really sorry for not updating much...school..sucks...**

**so How was it?**

**Next on Behind the scenes Vocaloid PVs..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Madness of Duke Venomania**

**Hahahahahaha**


End file.
